1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular suspension installation structure.
2. Description of Background Art
A suspension installation structure for a vehicle is know, in which suspension arms are attached to a body frame via a bracket (for example, refer to JP-A-62-216882).
FIGS. 1 and 2 of the above document have been reproduced as FIGS. 9 and 10 of the present invention. However, the reference numerals have been changed.
FIG. 9 is a front view showing suspension installation structure of a vehicle according to the background art, and shows that left and right upper suspension arms 203, 204 and left and right lower suspension arms 206, 207 are attached to a frame 201 via brackets 202. Left and right front wheels 211, 212 are attached to the side of each end of the left and right upper suspension arms 203, 204 and the left and right lower suspension arms 206, 207.
FIG. 10 is a side view showing the suspension installation structure of the vehicle according to the background art. A front part of the frame 201 is composed of left and right ends 214, 215 of upper tubes (only the reference number 214 on this side is shown). Left and right ends 216, 217 of lower tubes are coupled below the ends 214, 215 (only the reference number 216 on this side is shown). A bridge tube 218 (see FIG. 9) extends between the ends 214, 215 of the left and right upper tubes. Bridge tubes 221, 221 (only the reference number 221 on this side is shown) extend between the ends 214 and 216 and between the ends 215 and 217 and bridge tubes 222, 222 (only the reference number 222 on this side is shown) extends between the bridge tube 221 and the end 214 and between the bridge tube 221 and the end 215.
As shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, the upper suspension arms 203, 204 (see FIG. 9) are members attached to the bridge tubes 222, 222 and the lower suspension arms 206, 207 are members attached to the ends 216, 217.
For example, in an assembly shop, to enhance productivity, a method of assembling plural parts beforehand in a subassembly line, preparing some small assemblies and assembling the small assemblies with main component parts flowing on a main assembly line is adopted.
As shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, in case the bracket 202 is fixed to the frame 201 by welding, the brackets 202 are welded to the frame 201 before work on the main assembly line. The left and right upper suspension arms 203, 204 and the left and right lower suspension arms 206, 207 are directly attached to each bracket 202 on the main assembly line.
If the upper suspension arms 203, 204 and the lower suspension arms 206, 207 can be attached to the brackets 202 beforehand, a small assembly of the bracket 202 and each suspension arm is easily assembled with the frame 201 flowing on the main assembly line and the productivity of the main assembly line is enhanced.
Normally, each suspension arm is attached to the frame 201 on the line from the side of the line. However, if a small assembly is required to be attached to the frame 201 from the left and the right, it is difficult to attach the small assembly from the side.